movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 4)/Transcript
Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 1)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RbRNYgF-ZI&index=36&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Robert: We're ready to sing. PPGs: To sing along. Booker: It's Disney songs. Johnny Bravo: Now, you with us, can sing along, with your favorite Disney songs. Ed: We can play every note, So you can sing along. Seven Little Monsters: Join right in, To sing along, With your favorite Disney songs, Once you learn every word, You'll want to sing along. Danny Danbul: But I don't know a lot of songs. Dexter: You'll make sure you can't go wrong. The Tabby-Cat: Sing along to one and all, Follow the bouncing ball. Tanya: You'll find out with lots of fun, Music fun for everyone. All: Join right in, Sing along with Disney's Sing Along Songs. Buster Moon: That was good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now our host, Ludwig von Drake. Ludwig: How do you do? Nice spoof travels you do. This is me, Ludwig von Drake, you music host song guide. Tigger: So, What's today's songs? Ludwig: Well, let's see now. I wonder if it's this list of examples. Sandy: Oh yeah. We'll fly. Eddy: Just like we did in Piglet Pan. Not to mention Peter Pan, Harold, Jeremy, Budgie, Chip the Bird, Tails the Fox, Dumbo, Rayman, and Spyro. Edd: We better get started. Pooh: With pleasure. (We start singing "You Can Fly") (as Peter, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinkerbell, and Teddy fly) (We pretend flying) (like in Piglet Pan) (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 2)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMxq34vJPYg&index=37&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Toulouse: This was an excellent song and segment to do so. (THUD!) Berlioz: And always will be. Oops. Marie: What's next? Piglet: Underwater. I guess. Tigger: Under... What?! Eeyore: Under the sea. Just like in The Little Mermaid, Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Ape Escape, and The Sword in the stone. Stephen Squirrelsky: From Bedknobs and Broomsticks. Sandy Cheeks: Yes. The Beautiful Briny Sea. (Song begins as we sing) (and swim) (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 3)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCSUBNIhSgg&index=38&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Ash: What's next now? Mushu: It sure has great songs in this jungle. Now this stuff sounds funny to me. Just like you did in The Forest Book. Tigger: Look out! The elephants are coming! Jiminy: Incoming! (Song begins) (as the elephants march) All: Hup, Two, Three, Four, Keep it up. Two, Three, Four. Crash Bandicoot: Aah! Stephen Squirrelsky: Company, Sound off! Wattersons: Oh, we march from here to there. Olie: And it doesn't matter where Kittens: You can hear us push through the deepest bush. Robert: With a military air. Eds: With a military air. PPGs: We're a cracker jack brigade On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll to a waterhole. Coco Bandicoot: Hup, two, three, four! All: For a furlough in the shade (Dumbo toots) Yin and Yang: Oh, the aim of our patrol Stinky: Is a question rather droll. Pooh and the Gang: For to march and drill Over field and hill. Mushu: Yahoo! Griff: Is a military goal All: Is a military goal. All: Hup two three four Dress it up, two three four Happy Tree Friends: By the ranks or a single file. Seven Little Monsters: For every jungle mile. Littlest Pet Shop: For we stamp and crush through the under crush. Anais: In a military style Gumball and Darwin: In a military style. Rocky: Stop! Wait a minute. HALT!!! (we crash) All: Oh! Ah! Oof! Ai! (we pile on each other when bumping) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang it. Sandy: Oh snap. Amy: Who said halt? Andrew: It was Rocky. All: Rocky! (Rocky laughs) (BOP!) Rocky: Ow... Robert: You and your stupid pranks. Gees. Tanya: What are you like? Rocky: Funny. Andrina: So funny too. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: COMPANYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! (Echoes) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Dah! Ugh! Stephen Squirrelsky: Forward march! Harry: Yep. (We march onward) (as the song ends and stops) PPGs: Oh, the aim of our patrol. Wallace: Is a question rather droll. Weasels: For to march and drill Over field and hill. Pikachu: Pikachu! Eddy: Is a military goal. Ed and Edd: Is a military goal. Nature + Imagine: Hup two three four Dress it up, two three four By the ranks or single file Over ev'ry jungle mile. Cuties: Oh, we stamp and crush through the under brush. Andrina: In a military style. Fluffers: In a military style. Bradley: Dada, Look out! (they crash, smash, and bump) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! OH!! Ow! Hey! Oof! Oh! Sandy: Whoops! (THUMP!, THUD!, CRASH!) Earl: Oh fudge. (HONK) Callie: Snap. I hate it when they happens again. (Stephen groans) Toby: Goodness, Stephen. Always say halt. Stephen Squirrelsky: Whatever. Natane: That smarts. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 4)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8KBUJ5iR8w&index=39&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Gnorm: It's a good thing we got out of the road. Melody: What's next this time. Jiminy: Oh, it's my friend, Pinocchio. Pinoke, to be exact. (Song begins) (as Pinocchio dances and sings) Pinocchio: I've got no strings to hold me do... (Falls down the stairs) (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (Gumball, Darwin and Anais laugh) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laugh) (Woody laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves? (the kittens laugh) Jiminy: Go ahead, Make a full out of yourself. And maybe you'll listen to your conscience. (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Fluffers laugh) (Crash Bandicoot laughs) (Weasels laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) Andrew: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) SILENCE!! (Pooh and the gang laugh) Andrew: I said... (Dr. Robotnik's voice) STOP IT!!! (They stop) (as Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! Hey! Ed: Sorry. Eddy: Apology accepted. (They sighed) Aku Aku: Anyways, on with the show. (Song starts over) (as we watch Pinoke perform) Pinocchio: I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me Hi-ho the merry-o That's the only way to be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me Hi-ho the merry-o I'm as happy as can be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me (we clap and cheer) Barbra: You have no strings Your arms is free To love me by the Zuyder Zee Ja, ja, ja If you would woo I'd bust my strings for you. (she and the other USA girls dance) Tanya: You've got no strings Comme ci comme ça Your savoir-faire is ooh la la! I've got strings But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you (the girls dance) Fluffy Bun: Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you. Hey! (the boys dance) Fluffers: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Cuties: Yeah! Pinocchio: Hey! (ends up being stuck between some puppets) Pinocchio: There are no strings on me. (we clap and cheer with joy) Danny: And now a song to sing along by the Cuties. Pinocchio: Okay. But will you please get me out of here? (They pull him out) Einstein: There. (Pinocchio leaves) Stanz: Now then. All: A one, two, three, four. Danny: The gal them Schillaci Sean da Paul So me give it to... so me give to... so me give it to to all girls Five million and forty naughty shorty Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls Sean da Paul say Einstein: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom! Oh oh! Stanz: Make I see the gal them bruk out 'pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer From you don't want no man they can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya. Danny: Make I see your hand them up on ya.. Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam... No steam fish...nor no green banana But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna... Cuties: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on And girl I wanna be the papa, you can be the mom. Oh, Oh. Einstein: Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out But you no wasters cause gal you "Empress" out And if you des out a me you fi test out, Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out... Danny: Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out, and girl if you want it you haffi confess out A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out. Cuties: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom! Oh oh! Stanz: Gal don't say me crazy now, This strange love it a no Bridgette and Flava show Time fi a make baby now So stop gwaan like you a act shady yo Woman don't play me know, 'Cause I no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo My lovin' is the way to go My lovin' is the way to go Cuties: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom! Oh oh! Danny: When you roll with a player like me, with a bredda like me girl there is no other No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover Einstein: From me love how you fit inna you blouse And you fat inna you jeans and mi want discover... Stanz: Everything bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter. Cuties: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I... Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom! Oh oh! Danny and Einstein: Make I see the gal them bruk out 'pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya. Stanz: Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam... No steam fish....nor no green banana But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna... Cuties: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature for shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on And girl I wanna be the papa, you can be the mom. Oh, Oh! (the song plays on) (And ends) Jiminy: Well, that's my buddy, Pinoke, who has a crush on Alice. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 5)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8AOgWFI8xY&index=40&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Tigger: Ready to float up into the sky? Emerald: Sure. Sandy: 1 2 3. Up you go. Christopher Robin: Beware of those boys. They'll think you want their honey. Pooh: I'm just a little black rain cloud Hovering under the honey tree I'm only a little black rain cloud Pay no attention to little me. Christopher Robin: (Jim Cummings' voice) Oh, everyone knows that a rain cloud, never eats honey, no, not a nip. Pooh: I'm just floating around over the ground Wondering where I will drip Cat: Oh snap. It's the bees. Pooh: I think the bees just suspect something. Dog: Perhaps they think we want their honey. Sandy: Who cares? Kidney: You never can tell with bees. Pooh: I'm just a little black rain cloud Hovering under the honey tree I'm only a little black rain cloud Pay no attention to little me. Christopher Robin: (Jim Cummings' voice) Oh, everyone knows that a rain cloud, never eats honey, no, not a nip. Pooh: I'm just floating around over the ground Wondering where I will drip Wonder Mouse Girl: Yeah. It doesn't matter. (Pooh falls in a goofy yodel) Johnny Bravo: We'll catch you, Pooh. (We catch him) Courage: Gotcha. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 6)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qH8YL_FYlZc Alvin: Phew. Ian: That was close. Tyler: What's next? Ryan: Oh, I wonder who we'll meet. Reba: England? Speckle: That's a British place where Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, and their friends live. Darnell: That's when they move to Birdwell Island. Anais: And stay there. Gumball: Let's meet Toad. Darwin: Of course! Mr. Toad of Toad Hall! He's got friends like Rat, Mole, and Badger. Cat: And his horse. Dog: Cyril Proudbottom. (Song begins) Toad: Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Tally Ho! Are we on our way to Nottingham, to Brittingham; to Buckingham Or any hammy hamlet by the sea? NO! Cow: And there he is. Cyril: Are we on our way to Devonshire; to Lancashire or Worcestershire? I’m not so sure, we’ll have to wait and see! Chicken: The one, who loves to ride horse carts, and drive motor cars, unaware of disregarding warnings, squandering his father's money, and getting his friends a bad name in the district. Toad: Are we on our way to Dover or going merrily over The jolly road that goes to Plymouth, ho! Baboon: No wonder he appears in Ichabod and Mr. Toad. Both: NO! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way to nowhere in particular. We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way where the roads are perpendicular. Weasel: As well as the Wind in the Willows and The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Cyril: We’re always in a hurry. J. Thaddeus Toad: And we've no time to stall. Both: We’ve got to be there, we’ve got to be there, but where we can’t recall. Whoo! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way, and we may be going to Devonshire to Lancashire to Worcestershire. We’re not so sure, but what do we care, we’re only sure we got to be THERE! We’re merrily on our way to nowhere at all! Serena: Sweet. Stephen Squirrelsky: Are we on our way to Nottingham, to Brittingham; to Buckingham Or any hammy hamlet by the sea? NO! Sandy: Are we on our way to Devonshire; to Lancashire or Worcestershire? I’m not so sure, we’ll have to wait and see! Yang: Are we on our way to Dover or going merrily over The jolly road that goes to Plymouth, ho! Yin: No. Both: We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way to nowhere in particular. We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way where the roads are perpendicular. Olie: We’re always in a hurry. Danny: And we've no time to stall. All: We’ve got to be there, we’ve got to be there, but where we can’t recall. Whoo! We’re merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way, and we may be going to Devonshire to Lancashire to Worcestershire. We’re not so sure, but what do we care, we’re only sure we got to be THERE! We’re merrily on our way to nowhere at all! (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 7)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8SfoPXoq9I&index=42&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Waldo: Okay, That was a little out of hand. Charles: Toad always has choices to ignore warnings and decides to squander his coins during the law and ends up having to gets his friends a bad name with his dangerous driving. Julie: Let's meet Peg now. Shy: She sings songs. Just like Miss Piggy in Miss Bianca and the Bernard. Pooh: First spoof we traveled to. Of course. Ricky: Since we did The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, the thirtieth spoof, or thirty first. Serena: Thirthy first. Stacey: Thanks for correcting us. (Song plays) (as Peg sings) (We play music) (and dance along) (It ends) (and stops) Melody: Now for a song to sing along by The Fantasy Girls of USA. Alvin Seville: With pleasure. Britanny Miller: Sure. (Song begins) Melody: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby. Oh, baby, baby, How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here? Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Rocky J. Squirrel: Oh boy. Barbra: Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby, 'Cause I need to know now, oh, because... Bullwinkle J. Moose: Sweet. Girls of USA: My loneliness Is killing me and I I must confess I still believe, still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time Wallace: Eh, look at that, Gromit, lad. Sasha: Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Boy, you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby, There's nothing that I wouldn't do It's not the way I planned it Buzz Lightyear: Wow! Emerald: Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby, 'Cause I need to know now, oh, because... Woody: Ha, ha, ha! Girls of USA: My loneliness Is killing me and I I must confess I still believe, still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Tawnie: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Ah, yeah, yeah. Eds: Cool! Melody: Oh, baby, baby, How was I supposed to know? Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go. PPGs: Wow. Tawnie: I must confess That my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign? Hit me, baby, one more time Kittens: Beautiful! Girls of USA: My loneliness Is killing me and I I must confess I still believe, still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time My loneliness Is killing me and I I must confess I still believe, still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby, one more time Jiminy: As I live and breath, songs added in films. (Song ends) Mushu: Sweet. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 8)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bJG8bkE8gc&index=43&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Cuddles: Next song? Giggles: Oh, I think we know what's next. Stephen Squirrelsky: Step in time! Sandy Cheeks: Of course! That song is in Mary Poppins and Star Wars: The Emperor's New Clones. Slappy: What?! Skippy: Scenes are inspired by each other. Like Mary Poppins and the sweepers spinning round. And in The Emperor's New Groove, a Star Wars spoof, Sidious and the clones jump around. (Song begins) Stephen Squirrelsky: Step in time! Pooh and the Gang: Step in time! Stephen Squirrelsky: Step in time, Step in time, Come on everybody, Step in time. Eds: Step in time, step in time Step in time, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Step in time, we step in time Robert: Kick your knees up! PPGs: Kick your knees up Kick your knees up, step in time Kick your knees up, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Kick your knees up, step in time Sandy: Round the chimney! Kittens: Round the chimney Round the chimney, step in time Round the chimney, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Round the chimney, step in time Emily: Flap like a birdie! Cat and Dog: Flap like a birdie, Step in time, Flap like a birdie, Step in time, Flap like a birdie, Step in time, Never need a reason, never need a rhyme, Flap like a birdie, Step in time. Stephen Squirrelsky: Shake your tail! Penguins of Madagascar: Shake your tail, Step in time, Shake your tail, Step in time, Shake your tail, Step in time, Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme, Shake your tail, Step in time. Booker: Up on the railing! Littlest Pet Shop Characters: Up on the railing, Step in time, Up on the railing, Step in time, Up on the railing, Step in time, Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme, Up on the railing, Step in time. Owen: Over the roof tops! Happy Tree Friends Characters: Over the rooftops Over the rooftops, step in time Over the rooftops, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Step in time Over the rooftops! Over the rooftops! Anderson: Hop on one foot! Fluffers: Hop on one foot, Step in time, Hop on one foot, Step in time, Hop on one foot, Step in time, Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Hop on one foot, you step in time Mike: Wind the clock up! Cuties: Wind the clock up, Step in time, Wind the clock up, Step in time, Wind the clock up, Step in time, Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Wind the clock up, you step in time Eddy: Shake your elbow! Twin Bunnies: Shake your elbow, Step in time, Shake your elbow, Step in time, Never need a reason, Never need a rhyme, Shake your elbow, Step in time. Tigger: Step in time! Watterson Kids: Step in time, step in time Step in time, step in time Never need a reason, never need a rhyme Step in time, you step in time (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 9)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9xFlgL4JUU&index=44&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s 1: Now let's sing the song about Dumbo. 2: Of course! Baby a.k.a. Dumbo that Stephen and his friends have done since then. 5: Did you ever seen an elephant fly? 3: Well, I've seen a horsefly. 4: Yeah, I seen a dragonfly. 6: Aye. I've seen a housefly. (They laugh) 7: Let's party. (we sing) Danny: And I seen all that too. I seen a peanut stand, heard a rubber band I seen a needle that winked its eye. Olie: Well, I'd see, and be done about everything. When I see an elephant fly. Wakko: What'd you say? Yakko: He said when I see an elephant fly. Dot: I seen a front porch swing, heard a diamond ring I seen a polka-dot railroad tie. Toulouse: Well, I'd see, and be done about everything. When I see an elephant fly. (Bradley whistles) Berlioz: I saw a clothes horse, he r'ar up and buck Rocky: And they tell me that a man made a vegetable truck. I didn't see that, I only heard. Marie: But just to be sociable, I'll take your word Lillian: I heard a fireside chat. Stephenie: I saw a baseball bat Skippy: And I just laugh that I thought I die. Slappy: But I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly (Stephen beatbox) (Sandy trumpets) (We beatbox) (and dance) All: Well I be done seen 'bout ev'rything When I see an elephant fly Johnny Bravo: With the wind. All: When I see an elephant fly! (they all laugh) (We laugh) (and chuckle) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 10)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 4, Part 10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOmr5QIWYZw&index=45&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&t=0s Eevee: Eevee! Tim: That's all? Ludwig: If you think that's something, well, that's nothing that doesn't matter. Sandy: Let's reprise You Can Fly. Dexter: Yes, please! (We reprise the song) (and fly onward) (Episode ends) (and stops) (Credits plays) (and halts) (Gumball Watterson logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels